


Crema Verse (Mini) Prompt Fill #66

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [69]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Brothers, Crema verse, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: crema prompt? or answer? cooper and blaine bickering and kurt finding it cute/funny? or kurt and blaine bickering? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema Verse (Mini) Prompt Fill #66

“Why won’t you just listen to me?  For once!”

 

“Because you’re wrong.  You’re so very wrong.”

 

Blaine throws his hands up in what Kurt knows is fond exasperation. “There is no way to be wrong about this.”

 

“Oh, but there is.  And you are.”

 

Sighing, Kurt shares a commiserating look with the girl behind the counter at the little crepe stand.  She looks like this is either the best or worst thing to happen to her all day.  He knows the feeling well.

 

“I didn’t realize you had such strong feelings about the ingredients that go into a crepe,” Blaine snipes.

 

Cooper folds his arms across his chest and squares off against Blaine.  “And I’d forgotten how boring you can be.”

 

Kurt puts a gentle hand on Blaine’s arm. Blaine had tried to order a simple lemon and sugar crepe, which – apparently – was an affront to Cooper’s delicate sensibilities.  That was five minutes ago.  He’s glad no line has formed behind them.

 

“It’s a crepe, Cooper, not a house. Just pick one.” Blaine points at the menu.

 

“It’s not just a crepe, _Blaine_. It’s the first crepe of the Bryant Park ice skating season.  It’s _sacred_.”

 

“It is not.  You eat a hundred of these a year.”

 

“But this is the _first_ one.”

 

“You were in Paris a month ago,” Blaine points out. “I know you ate crepes because you Instagrammed it.”

 

Cooper sighs like Blaine couldn’t possibly understand and Kurt wants to knock his head against the counter.  His stomach rumbles hungrily.  “It’s not the same.”

 

“Oh my god, Cooper, it _is_. It’s exactly the same. Just pick a goddamn crepe so we can go.”

 

Kurt sighs.  They’d been ice-skating for an hour before their ankles had gotten too tired to go on.  It’s their first trip to Bryant Park for the new winter and Kurt’s glad he brought gloves because now that they’re not racing around (and keeping Cooper away from unsuspecting skaters), he’s getting a little cold.  Though the memory of holding Blaine’s hand while they skated side by side warms him a little.

 

Kurt edges around Blaine and leans across the counter. “I’m so sorry about them,” he says lowly while Blaine and Cooper continue to discuss the finer points of savory versus sweet pastries.  “Can we get a lemon sugar crepe, a banana nutella, and one with that orange stuff in it?”  The girl nods gratefully.  “Oh, and can we get three hot chocolates as well?”

 

While the crepe shop gets their order going, Kurt reaches down to tangle his fingers with Blaine’s.  He smiles when Blaine instinctively shifts closer to him, even though his attention is still focused on proving his brother wrong.

 

“You can stop arguing now,” Kurt murmurs into Blaine’s ear.  “I got you the lemon and sugar one.”

 

Blaine pauses mid-sentence to crane his head towards Kurt.  “Yeah?” His eyes actually sparkle and Kurt’s stomach tightens a little.

 

Kurt bumps his nose against Blaine’s cheek. “Mhmm.”

  
Blaine twists and Kurt’s arms slips around his waist.  “Thank you.”  His lips are cool from the early winter chill, but they warm quickly against Kurt’s.  He hums happily.

 

“Oh god gross _stop_ ,” Cooper groans and Kurt just grins.


End file.
